1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deck structures and more particularly to deck structures adapted for mounting to a frame or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Deck structures are commonly used in residential, commercial and marine environments. In the residential setting, decks provide an outdoor setting for social and family entertainment. In the marine environment, deck structures are used for providing boat docks. As used herein, "deck structure" is intended to include residential, commercial and marine deck structures including docks.
Decks are generally constructed of pilings which are secured in the ground and stringers are secured to these pilings creating a support frame to which planks are appropriately attached. While wood and metal planking have been accepted as decking materials, mainly because of a lack of alternatives, there are many problems associated with these decking materials and the fasteners used to secure them to the frame. Wood planking tends to warp, splinter, and rot; problems which are inherit in wood and accelerated in a harsh outdoor environment. Likewise, exterior metal planking, most commonly aluminum, used in dock structures tend to corrode in the humid marine environment and often become uncomfortably hot in direct sun.
Further, both of these materials are difficult to reliably attach to the underlying support structure. For example, the nails, screws, or other fasteners used to hold the planking down tend to loosen over a period of the use and protrude through the top surface of the planking creating a potential hazard. Also, once fasteners become loose, the planks become unstable and may even become detached.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide deck structures which utilize plastic materials. An exemplary plastic dock structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,448 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that patent, a dock structure is disclosed which includes plastic plank members which are secured to plastic clip members. The plastic clip members are each formed with an intermediate plank receiving means and side plank receiving means at each end thereof. Each of the clip members must be individually attached to the support structure and each plank is individually attached to an individual clip member.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clip member which is long enough to support several planks. However, while it is possible to extrude long clip members from plastic, it has been found that the interconnection between a plastic clip member and a plastic plank can squeak. In addition, while the use of a plastic plank member with an aluminum clip member eliminates that squeak, the process for extruding very wide aluminum members is extremely difficult.